Andross (Star Fox)
Andross, sometimes known as Emperor Andross or Dr. Andross, is the main antagonist in the ''Star Fox'' series, and is the arch-nemesis of Fox McCloud. He is an evil mad scientist who is highly skilled in technology, telekinesis, and tactics. His forces have tried to take over the Lylat system many times. Exiled to the distant penal planet of Venom for his destructive and dangerous experiments with bio-technology, the mad scientist Andross has recently resurfaced as the supreme commander of a seemingly unstoppable military force. Striking without warning, his invasion fleets have overrun the minimal defenses outposts of the many planets in the Lylat system, and are even now attacking the most populous world in the system, Corneria. As a scientist on Corneria, Andross specialized in bio-technology and space warps. It is theorized that exposure to his own deadly experiments may have driven him mad. In the time since his exile, who knows how his continued experimental work may have affected him? 'Biography' Early Life Andross was born and raised on Corneria, fourth planet of the system, and his brilliance began to outshine other children, eventually growing up to be a brilliant Cornerian scientist with pure intentions. His research proved to be beneficial towards both Corneria and the Lylat System at large, earning him the title of a genius to be honored and respected. Dr. Andross had been focusing all his time and energy researching bio-technology. Over time, his mind became twisted and his morals became demented. Andross gained a wide lust for power, bringing him to the point of insanity with a disregard for public safety. His life's efforts in researching bio-technology went in vain after they proved no use to the more peaceful citizens of Corneria, turning Andross's morals into twisted insanity, working on secret dangerous experimentation that left General Pepper of the Cornerian Army suspicious, often questioning the ethics of them. It was not long until both Andross and General Pepper came into a serious confrontation over the issue. While being ordered to terminate his research, Andross continued his work despite Pepper's demands. Eventually, his experimentation caused a massive explosion that tragically destroyed a large portion of Corneria City. Infuriated, General Pepper placed Andross under arrest and tried him for treason before having the maniacal scientist finally banished to the desolate planet Venom, in fear that he could potentially subvert the entire Lylat System if left to do his bidding. He assumed that he would not survive. In exile, Andross made the discovery that Venom hosted life-forms of humanoid lizards and monkeys. As the years progressed, he began to build an army and conduct various life-threatening experiments on himself. He became a twisted shell of his former being and was driven by madness. His thoughts and intentions shifted from protecting the Lylat System to destroying it and ruling a new galaxy under his name. Andross's evil ambition had served as a magnet to attract the scum of the Lylat system into his service. The most powerful and intelligent of his followers had been promoted to positions of leadership in Andross's military machine, and were given command of specialized war machines of great power. Andross dispatched these key lieutenants to seize strategic locations throughout the Lylat system. The machines they controlled came in a variety of shapes and sizes, and were always accompanied by fleets of support craft. With this new power founded by the forces of Venom, Andross created an empire. Five years had passed, and General Pepper was informed by Corneria's observation station that they noticed strange activity coming from Venom. Under direct order from the Cornerian Army, a band of mercenaries known as the Star Fox team were sent to investigate. The team consisted of three members: James McCloud, the founder and leader, Peppy Hare, his best friend, and Pigma Dengar, his other best friend. Upon their arrival however, Pigma betrayed the team, leaving James and Peppy to be captured by Andross. James was killed, and Peppy barely managed to escape. Returning home, he informed General Pepper of what happened and told James’ son, Fox, about his father’s fate. Lylat Wars A few years after the incident on Venom, Andross declared war on the Lylat system, proclaiming himself emperor to all. Andross's legions of minions were mustered from sources throughout the Lylat system. From bio-tech enhanced monsters from the abysses of Aquas to mechanized star-fighters assembled in Macbeth's weapons labs, Andross's minions had one thing in common: they were expendable. Each fighter pilot was expected to willingly give his life for the emperor; each robot was programmed to destroy or be destroyed, and each mindless bio-tech drone had been conditioned to think only one thought to destroy Star Fox. Andross also had his own answer to General Pepper's Star Fox team when he offered Wolf O'Donnell money to lead a mercenary team against Fox McCloud, because he was a vicious pilot who seemed to be trying to prove his equal piloting skills and see Fox fail. Andross also made his whining nephew Andrew Oikonny a Star Wolf pilot to keep him out of his own business, and because he wanted nothing to do with him. Pigma Dengar also joined Wolf's team because of their delight in Star Fox's doom, and Wolf also found the mysterious Leon Powalski in a rough bar on Venom. Funded and equipped by Andross, the Star Wolf team was born as a group of elite evil pilots who defend the key routes to Venom, always flying the most advanced version of Andross's "Wolfen" class star-fighter prototypes which may even have been superior to the Star Fox team's Arwings. Wolf then vowed to destroy Star Fox and protect Andross, so that he may be feared throughout the galaxy. The Venom Army was unleashed onto Venom's neighboring planets, destroying everything in their path. Any form of rebellion was crushed, devastating the Lylat System and turning many planets into wastelands. Corneria, Andross’s homeworld, was the final defense left against the menacing threat which had overcome the galaxy. The Cornerian Army stood no chance against the forces of Andross, leaving General Pepper to desperately call upon a new Star Fox team for help. This new team was led by James’ son Fox, composing of Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, and Falco Lombardi. Having been trained to become experts at flying the swift Arwing, they immediately came to Corneria’s aid without hesitation. The young but keen Fox guaranteed Andross would be stopped and Pigma would be brought to justice, leaving to assist in fending off the Venomian Army’s invasion. After achieving what seemed impossible, the Star Fox team became the Cornerian Millitary's leaders in defeating the forces of Andross. The planets of the Lylat system were saved thanks to their efforts, and even the rival bounty hunters of Star Wolf were disposed of. Venom’s homeworld forces were also defeated, until the dictator himself awaited his demise. It seemed that Andross had been one step ahead of the Star Fox team since their invasion upon Area 6, Venom’s air defenses, understanding that they posed a very large threat to his survival. This however, didn’t stop Fox from destroying the evil scientist's Ultimate Space Weapon Gorgon. Neither did the Ultra Performance All-Range Fighters Wolfen II, piloted by Star Wolf prevent Star Fox from reaching the Emperor's underground tunnels. As Fox drew nearer to his main base, Andross also accessed Fox’s communication channels to taunt Fox. He taunted Fox by telling him he would die just like his father and that he was foolish for coming to face Andross alone. Soon, Fox reached Andross. Staring into the eyes of his father’s killer, Fox was repulsed by what Andross had become. The countless lethal experiments took a toll on Andross' appearance, as he was nothing more than an immense disembodied head with giant mechanical hands at either side. Fox then encountered Andross and a furious battle ensued. Eventually, Fox destroyed the outer layering of Andross’s head, and soon the Ape revealed himself in his true form: an enormous brain with two bulging eyes that were connected to the brain by energy strands. Even though being an evil mastermind, he made a pun, stating he was the only one with the "brains" to rule the Lylat System. Fox then entered All-Range Mode, taunting Andross about deciding to show him his true form, before confronting the monstrosity. Fox couldn’t attack the brain directly because of it being equipped with shooting eye balls and a Dimension Transporter and that would allow it to evade Fox’s attacks head on. The grueling battle continued, and both suffered large amounts of damage, but Fox gave it his all and managed to defeat Andross by destroying the cerebellum. As he burst into flames, Andross declared that if he was going to die, then he was going to take Fox with him, and with the last of his power, let loose a devastating self-destruction, hoping to claim Fox’s life in doing so. He would have succeeded had it not been for James McCloud’s spirit, who helped Fox escape by leading him back to the planet’s surface. Meeting with General Pepper, Fox informed everyone that the great leader of Venom had finally been defeated and that the Lylat system had been saved. Titania Four years passed since the presumed death of Andross. After the Lylat Wars, the galaxy seemed to be at peace. A Cornerian base was established on Titania for research on its ruins, but was unfortunately a front for the leader of the base, Captain Shears, to resurrect the great Andross by cloning genetic remnants of him found on the planet. Sometime during the past four years, a space gang, led by Katt Monroe, had hacked into the main database of Captain Shears’ files and discovered research documents on resurrecting Andross, although they initially believed that they were plans for a bioweapon. She managed to contact Falco, a former member of the gang, for assistance in dealing with what she found. Falco left without his team’s permission while they were debriefed on the situation. Captain Shears misled the Star Fox team into believing the gang were actually servants of Andross, resulting in a dogfight between Fox and Falco. It was not until after Slippy explored the base and realized the truth, as well as the gang hailing Fox on the communications channel and explaining what happened and reviewing the files they hacked, that the fighting ended, although Slippy ended up captured in the process. Fox entered Captain Shears’ base on Titania in an attempt to stop him, but it was too late. The once powerful dictator Andross had awakened, despite Slippy’s efforts in stopping Andross’s revival. Captain Shears was crushed by the resurrected Andross, who thereafter immediately attacked Fox. Fox blinded Andross by throwing Shears's rapier at one of his eyes, escaping a close encounter and enraging Andross even more. Luckily, the Star Fox team managed to destroy the base and left Andross beneath its ruins by using a Landmaster. Sauria After his apparent defeat at the hands of Fox, Andross, severely weakened and reduced to a disembodied spirit, fled the Lylat system and took refuge on Dinosaur Planet, where he learned of the Krazoa. Andross found and gave General Scales, who was invading the Krazoa Palace at the time, more power to defeat the EarthWalker army and conquer Dinosaur Planet while at the same time keeping himself relatively unknown to Scales. After some time, Krystal arrived on the planet and discovered the Krazoa. She completed one of six spiritual tests, releasing a Krazoa Spirit into the palace. When she did this, Andross, who had been observing her the entire time, attacked, trapping her within a crystal which ascended to the roof of the palace. After this incident, he disappeared into the shadows and awaited the moment when all six spirits would eventually be released. A distress signal had been sent out by an injured EarthWalker soldier near the first Krazoa Shrine, and it was General Pepper who received it. The Star Fox team, who had been orbiting the planet at the time, was ordered by General Pepper to investigate. Falco had left Star Fox years earlier, and the team was in desperate need of funds to make repairs on the Great Fox. They saw this as a great opportunity to do so. Arriving on the planet, the lone hero Fox discovered Krystal's Staff and battled his way through the dangers of the Dinosaur Planet, fighting against the vicious tribe known as the SharpClaw. He learned after much research that sections of the planet were split apart, which had been causing the destruction of Dinosaur Planet. The team also learned of the Krazoa Spirits, and were ordered to collect all six to reassemble the missing sections of the planet. It was later discovered that General Scales was a mere puppet of Andross. After the final confrontation between him and Fox, the voice of Andross demanded General Scales give up the last of the Krazoa Spirits, which he held inside himself all along. Fox recognized the voice, but could not remember who exactly it was. Having the last Spirit released, Andross arose in the form of a mighty Krazoa statue's head looking over the vast palace, claiming to be a god. Krystal was released from her prison and saved by Fox, who watched as she took back her Staff and quickly tried to destroy the floating statue's head. Her attacks did nothing as it floated to the skies, where it was followed by Fox in his Arwing. Arriving in space, a confused Fox gazed upon the great Krazoa statue's head which stared back at him. It suddenly spun around, revealing the creature it had been hiding. Andross, who was thought to have been killed eight years ago, laughed and remarked at how he was going to destroy the Lylat system. Fox, horror-struck, knew Andross had to be destroyed once and for all. A clash between good and evil ensued, as both viciously attacked one another. The fighting could be heard by the inhabitants of Dinosaur Planet itself, where they prayed for their savior’s life. Andross had come too far to be defeated again, and soon gained the upper hand by nearly destroying Fox’s Arwing. Only a miracle could save him from being crushed by Andross’ jaws. Falco appeared from nowhere and saved Fox from being killed by firing a bomb directly at Andross as he was using his vacuum breath. Andross sensed the danger only at the last second and closed his mouth before it went inside, stunning him long enough for Falco to encourage Fox to keep fighting. Andross did not think anything of this act, ignoring Falco and concentrating on killing Fox. This was his downfall, as Falco provided bombs for Fox to use. One by one they were released into Andross’ mouth, revealing the large brain he shelled underneath. Rapid shots were fired and immediately the effects of both Fox and Falco’s team work was shown. Andross, screaming in defeat, burst into a blast of energy, destroying him and almost claiming Fox and Falco’s Arwings. The evil ex-emperor had finally been defeated for good. Fox prevented the Lylat system from war once again, thanks to the help of an old friend. Legacy Although he was thought to be gone he was certainly not forgotten. Andross’s descendants, nephew Andrew Oikonny and grandson Dash Bowman, both attempted to carry out his desires. Dash tried to revive the memory of his grandfather’s original intentions of helping the Lylat system, whereas Andrew proclaimed himself the new emperor to continue Andross’s evil intent on ruling the Lylat system. Ghost It can be argued that Andross is now nothing more than a wandering spirit protecting his mechanism on Titania, which is capable of neutralizing the acid in the Venom Sea. It is unknown why he would create such an instrument, as it is also implied that he was responsible for the Anglar's creation. However, he most likely created it to try and destroy the very thing he created in a bid for power. This "ghost" appeared to takes the form of either a Killer Bee, Dune Worm, Grunner, or even Monarch Dodora. He also taunted anyone who attempted to gain the weapon. However, this ghost was somewhat capable of thought, since he had difficulty controlling Monarch Dodora when fighting Dash Bowman, and attempted to support Dash in getting the device, presumably because he hoped that Dash will continue his legacy. As for Andross's true fate, himself, no one knows. Other Appearances Star Fox Comics comic.]] A more normal depiction of Andross appears as the main antagonist in the comic series by Benimaru Itoh, an alternate retelling of the original Star Fox title. Once a brilliant, respected scientist working for the Cornerian Army, he was actually working behind enemy lines to learn of their ways in order to finally get even with them for the linked deaths of his foster android pig parents. Andross is also accidentally responsible for the death of Fox's mother, Vixy Reinard, but he did try to rig her explosive for Fox's father. The reason for Vixy's accidental death was because Andross was madly in love with her and planned to get her family out of the way. He kept this dark secret to himself until his clone let it slip in front of Fox. Later on in exile, Andross made the discovery that Venom hosted lifeforms of humanoid lizards. He deemed these lizards primitive until discovered ancient Venomian schematics for a "Telekinetic Amplifier," which he built to hypnotize and enslave the natives of Venom. It thus forms an essential piece of his empire as he expands his rule, with some resistance such as the four bandits later known as Star Fox and Corneria's main forces. The Telekinetic Amplifier itself resembles the final boss of the SNES game, showing that it is an invention of Andross in this version. When the team infiltrates Venom in Act 5, Andross controls the core and uses the Telekinetic Amplifier in an attempt to dispatch Fox. Its defenses are initially impenetrable, but Slippy and Peppy take out Herbert in Andross's control chamber, who was powering the machine. When this happens, the Telekinetic Amplifier is weakened; Fox shatters the body and shoots the core. It would later be revealed that Andross was not inside it upon its destruction, but was rather relaying a transmission feed. Andross would soon strike back with other weapons such as mind-controlling transmitters and his own two clones. Lylat Wars Comic Andross appears in the Lylat Wars Comic, following the same roles he held in the games. He first appears when Andrew and Pigma crash land on Venom after being beaten back by the Star Fox Team. Pigma and Andrew are both terrified by Andross's godlike appearance and blame each other for losing to Star Fox. Furious at their failure, Andross warns them both not to fail him again or he'll vaporize them. Later on Fox arrives alone to face Andross, but catches the Ape torturing and mocking Pigma for never keeping anyones trust, where he smiles wickedly and brands Pigmas: once a traitor always a traitor and Fox sympathetically pleads for the Pig's release before he is cruelly electrocuted by Andross. After their battle, Andross's hide begins to tear away revealing a robotic version of himself, which falls into meltdown and causes Venom to completely blown apart. Star Fox Zero: The Battle Begins After a graceful view of the Lylat System, the anime begins by zooming in on Corneria, where a giant purple space warp portal opens over the atmosphere. The scene changes to the jolly roger emblem of Andross's Empire, symbolizing: "a man consumed by vengeance," which morphs into Andross watching footage of the man responsible for his exile: General Pepper making public announcements and uncovering a prized portrait in his honor, where he wears multiple medals of valor. This greatly angers the ape emperor, so he orders his lieutenant Granga to bring Pepper to him before the Androssian army being their attack. The attack on the Cornerian people is ended when the Androsa warship is downed and Granga retreats, however, the Androssian threat is not over as a battle rages on in Sector Alpha, therefore General Pepper asks the Star Fox team to provide backup while he speaks with Peppy on his secret private channel because the discussion is strictly between them concerning that the attack was only the beginning and then discuss the importance of a weapon that Andross dared to rebuild. Pepper asks Peppy to do what must be done when the time comes, but it must kept strictly between them and the team must not find out. The short ends with Andross learning that Fox now leads his father's team, and laughs knowing he'll enjoy the oncoming battle between them. Notes *Andross' surname remains unknown. In both the Star Fox manual, the Nintendo Power Star Fox 64 strategy guide, and the Star Fox Command opening prologue, he is named "Dr. Andross", hinting he goes by his surname. His nephew and grandson, however, have different surnames (Oikonny and Bowman, respectively). It is further unknown if Andross is the maternal or paternal uncle or grandfather to Andrew and Dash. **Due to Star Fox Adventures containing an English voice cast in all regions, he was also known as Andross in the Japanese version. In addition, the briefings in the load screens of the Japanese version of Star Fox: Assault also call him by that name. As he is otherwise usually known as "Andorf" in Japan, this may suggest that his full name includes both Andorf and Andross. Incidentally, both games were the only ones initially released in North America. *At least in the comics, Andross is also accidentally responsible for the death of Fox's mother, Vixy Reinard, but he did try to rig her explosive for Fox's father. As a note to the above, the reason for Vixy's accidental death was because Andross was madly in love with her and planned to get her family out of the way. James' later death was obviously more intentional. This makes Andross responsible for the deaths of both Fox's parents. *In the manga Star Fox: Farewell, Beloved Falco, the original SNES incarnation of Andross is telepathically projected on computer monitors as resurrected Andross begins to awaken. *In virtually every Star Fox medium, the main threats usually had some tie to Andross (Star Fox and Star Fox 64 had Andross as the primary villain and final boss, Farewell, Beloved Falco had a former member of the Venomian Army named Captain Shears attempting to resurrect Andross, Star Fox Adventures had the SharpClaws being manipulated by Andross, and Star Fox Command had the implication that the Anglars were created by Andross). The only exception was Star Fox: Assault, where the main threat, the Aparoids, had absolutely no ties to Andross. **Although Andross himself did not appear in Star Fox: Assault, his monochromatic insignia is present throughout the Sargasso Hideout and Oikonny Rebellion briefing, granting him one small appearance in that game. *Andross stated in Star Fox Adventures that he now intended to destroy the Lylat System, instead of conquest. This different ambition may be attributed to the developer change. *His original Japanese name, Andorf, may be a portmanteau of Android (in reference to his initial robotic-looking final boss appearance) and Adolf (as in Hitler). His revised English name, Andross, may instead be a reference to Sir Edmund Andros; Andros was the Governor of the Dominion of England while it existed, which he ruled restrictively and cruelly. 'Names in Other Languages' 'References' *NINTENDO POWER Star Fox 64: Official Nintendo Player's Guide. Redmond, WA, Nintendo of America. 1997. *http://f.starfox-online.net/archives/starFox64.comReconstructed/andross.html *http://f.starfox-online.net/archives/starFox64.comReconstructed/lieutenants.html *http://f.starfox-online.net/archives/starFox64.comReconstructed/minions.html *http://f.starfox-online.net/archives/starFox64.comReconstructed/starwolf.html *''Star Fox'' (End Credits) *http://starfox64.baldninja.com/sf64cast.htm *http://starfox643d.nintendo.com/#/characters/supporting *List of Super Smash Bros. series Trophies (Star Fox series) *http://starfox64.baldninja.com/sf64cast.htm *''Star Fox 1993; Instruction Booklet'' *http://sfc.krystalarchive.com/text/titaniaAndrosssLegacy.html *''Star Fox 64 1997; Instruction Booklet'' Category:Star Fox characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Fictional apes Category:Fictional mad scientists Category:Fictional inventors Category:Fictional geneticists Category:Fictional ghosts Category:Fictional characters who have been resurrected Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1993